Defying Death to Save Love
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Rules state of one last Hunger Games:76th annual Games. Imagine Gale a little younger now and he is chosen. Now give Haymitch a daughter. A historical arranged marriage for Phoenix and Gale and both have to compete! Will they come back alive to District12
1. Birthday Surprise

"Little fireball; time to get up" came my dad's voice. I groaned and Dad said "Phoenix; we have company coming for your birthday. You can't greet company looking like that. I've already drawn you a nice warm bath. Now, hurry before it gets cold." "Alright; I'm getting up and I'll be down in twenty minutes" I replied, watching my dad leave the fresh towels. After he was gone; I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom and bathed carefully and washed my blonde hair carefully. Once I dried off; I changed into one of my nicer dresses that I wore when expecting company plus it was something I had gotten for living in District 1 for the first 15 years of my life.

My name is Phoenix Abernathy and I was born on a drunken one night stand. I was adopted and raised in District One of Panem. Every year when I turned 12; I dreaded being chosen as a tribute for the deadly Hunger Games. I had watched every year and it was always a blood bath. When I turned 16; I set out in search of my birth father and found out he was the only living victor at that time in District 12 and his name is Haymitch.

Upon my first moments in District 12; I met the Everdeen sisters, Katniss and Primrose. I also met the Mellark family and they own the bakery. I also met Katniss' hunting friend, Gale Hawthorne. I won't lie that Gale was hot plus I credit him for helping me uncover my hunting. My father knew I had to have been trained with other weapons though since I had to have been trained. "Phoenix, come on" Dad called, startling me out of my thoughts. I finally hurried to dress and hurried downstairs after putting some kitten heels on. "Very beautiful little fireball" Dad commented. I smiled and then saw Katniss and Peeta. He had made me a cake for today and they were closer than ever. They had actually snuck off earlier during their tour as victors from the Hunger Games last year and tied the knot before performing the traditional toast of District 12. I had been so happy when they had both come back and mostly unscathed. Peeta had lost a leg due to infection so he had a prosthetic now and was dealing with that better than when he had first gotten it.

After seeing the cake Peeta had brought me; I heard my dad talking to Gale and his mom. I didn't know what they were talking about until Dad called for all of us to come into the living room. I followed Katniss and Peeta and asked to sit beside Gale. "Do you have any idea what's going on" I asked. "No, do you" Gale asked in reply. "Nope but I'm sure we're about to find out" I answered.

"Phoenix, as you know, there might be a time that I will no longer be around. Should that be the case then I want you to be taken care of. Not only do I have a fund for you which I've had set up in the Capitol since before you were born but I want you to have a husband" Dad told me. "Is this going where I think it might be going" I asked, looking at Gale. "It is. Gale; after speaking with your mom, we have come to an agreement that after your eighteenth birthdays have passed, you two shall be married" my father announced.

This news was a little shocking and my dad continued "There is one thing. You two must keep your engagement a secret unless you two are reaped for the Games. There is a good chance you two may have to announce it should that happen." Dad put my hand in Gale's as his mom gave him a box. In it was a brand new pin that was in the shape of a flaming phoenix. I laughed inside because of the irony in it but I allowed Gale to pin it to my dress. "Congratulations you two" Katniss told us. "Alright; lunch arrived early today on special request. You two be careful on the Capitol food. It is pretty rich" Dad told us. "I grew up on it since I did live in District One, remember" I asked Dad. "Right" Dad replied, looking a little sheepish. We finally sat and feasted on the food plus the cake that Peeta had made, which was actually delicious.

While Gale and I were sitting in the living room; there was a knock. "I'll get it" Dad offered and I heard him say "Cinna; what a surprise. Come in please." I welcomed Cinna, who had styled Katniss for the Games and he carried a clothing bag. "What is this Cinna" I asked. "A gift which your fiancé can't see" Cinna answered. Gale got the hint and got up, kissed my cheek, and left the room. After Gale was gone; Cinna changed me into a beautiful red and yellow dress that looked like blazing fire. "I had a feeling you would be our other girl on fire like the new Mrs. Mellark" Cinna said, looking over at Katniss. He put the veil in my hair and I saw Dad getting choked up.

"Dad; please don't cry or I'll start crying too and it's not even the real moment" I said, hugging him. I turned back to Cinna and said "I love this. I will wear it joyfully when the moment comes." I got changed back and Cinna left, taking the dress. He had said that he was going to add one last surprise for the actual ceremony. After I was dressed; Gale and I went for a walk in the square before he brought me back to the house in time for supper which had been brought in from the Capitol. Dad, Gale, and I enjoyed the feast before Gale had to head home. Tomorrow was the day that we all dreaded, reaping day. Even though I lived in District 12; I was still considered a career tribute. That meant that since I had been trained; I was supposed to consider it an honor to compete if I was chosen and if someone else was chosen; I was expected to take their place. The only honor I ever knew I'd get out of it was that if I won; it'd be a proud moment for my dad who had won the 50th Hunger Games or as it is called, the Second Quarter Quell. I wanted to make him proud.

I changed for bed and thought about what lay ahead. Katniss and Peeta had told both me and Gale about the stuff in the arena. I could only pray that neither Gale nor I would be chosen so that we would be free to marry later. If he and I were chosen; our engagement would end up being announced to all of Panem and we didn't know if it would help us or make us targets since Katniss and Peeta had used the 'lovers' angle, well the 'star crossed lovers'. We had no idea how to make ours different. I really didn't want to be chosen but I had a feeling the odds weren't about to be in my favor.


	2. Reaping Day

"Phoenix; it's time to get up and get ready for the reaping" Dad called. I sighed and got up. After dressing; I put the pin on and left with my dad. I walked up to the Peacekeeper's table and they cleaned my finger before drawing a drop of blood for verification. After that; I joined the other 18 year old girls. I caught a glimpse of Gale and he mouthed 'Good Luck'. 'You too' I mouthed back and I turned back to the screen and after the announcement; our district escort, Effie Trinket got up out of our seat and walked up to the microphone.

"Ladies first" Effie announced and she reached into the bowl. I held my breath, praying I wouldn't be chosen. Effie finally unfolded the slip of paper and said "Phoenix Abernathy!" I locked eyes with Gale before walking toward the stage with the peacekeepers leading me. I got up and stood beside Effie and she said "Well bless my buttons, look at you. You do look like Haymitch. I'm certain that you'll do everything to win." "I'll do all I can" I answered, glancing toward my dad. He gave me a nod and now; it was time to choose the male tribute.

"Alright; we have our female tribute. Now; it's time for our male tribute." Effie trilled. She reached into the bowl of the male names, unfolded one, and announced "Gale Hawthorne!"He came forward and joined me on stage. After the reading of the Treaty of Treason; Gale and I had to shake hands. We were still to keep our engagement a secret. Now it was time for us to be taken into the Justice building to say goodbye to our loved ones. I had nobody to say goodbye to except Hazelle, my future mother in law if Gale and I came back. No; Gale and I would come back together. He and I had were led into separate rooms and allowed our visitors. My first visitors were Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. "Good luck Phoenix" Mrs. Everdeen told me. "I know Katniss will keep you alive" Prim added. "I'm sure she will Prim. Your sister is smart and so are you. Keep your mom out of trouble" I told her. "I'll do that if you keep Katniss out of trouble" Prim said, hugging me. "I'll do my best" I promised. "Let this be the time that District 12 gets more victors and show those other districts who the boss is" Mrs. Everdeen added, hugging me again tightly.

"That's a promise" I vowed. Just then; their time was up and my next visitor was Hazelle. She hugged me and told me "Take good care of Gale. I need you two back safely so that we can have the best wedding ever for you two." "I'll do all I can" I promised. I hugged her again and then she had to leave. Dad came in with Effie and Peeta and said "It's time to go sweetheart." I nodded and followed him, Effie, Peeta, Katniss, and Gale out of the Justice building and into a waiting car and we were taken on to the train station.

We got on our train with the people cheering and Katniss showed me to my compartment. "Wow" I whispered, looking around. This was certainly made for a queen and I brushed my hair out from where I had been perspiring. "Dinner will be in a little while" Katniss told me. "Good; that gives me time a quick shower and to put on a clean dress. I got hot outside" I said. Katniss left me alone and I finally ditched my reaping dress and started a warm shower. This was such a relief since didn't have a shower in the house which would be useful sometimes. That was something I was going to see that he got sooner or later so I could switch and not have to run a bath.

After my shower; I changed into a simple dark pink dress and some flats. I carefully brushed my hair and pulled into a simple ponytail on the right side. "Phoenix; it's time for supper" Peeta called. I got up, took my pin off my reaping dress and put it on before following Peeta to the dining car. I took a seat beside Gale and we began eating.

During supper; my dad discussed everything that would happen up until the final Games began. He wanted me and Gale to play the 'tragically chosen couple.' Hopefully by using that angle; we would be more likely to get as many sponsors as Katniss and Peeta did. This also meant that on the night of the tribute's interviews with Ceaser; Gale and I would have to reveal our engagement to all of Panem. We knew that since I'd be interviewed first, I'd ask if Gale could join me during the interview. Tomorrow night though; we would be introduced in the tribute's parade and that would be our chance to be introduced to the Capitol and to potential sponsors.

I knew that would be a chance for me to make the best impression possible. After dinner; we watched the recaps of the other district reapings and discussed potential allies and who would be our biggest threats that we had to take out right away. I finally excused myself and began to get ready for bed. An Avox came in and turned down my bed and I asked for some hot tea with honey and lemon. She came back and left me the tea and I dismissed her with a 'thank you' and after putting on some sleeping clothes; I sat down on the bed and drank my tea.

While I was sitting there; I began to cry. I didn't like the thought of killing people but in that arena; it's kill or be killed. Gale's voice surprised me when he asked "Are you alright love?" "I can't do this Gale. Killing is not in my nature except for food and even though I was trained. I wish I could go home but I know I can't" I answered. "You can't talk like that Phoenix. You and I are going to win and when we emerge from the arena together; we will celebrate and be able to get married and I will spend the rest of my life with you" Gale promised, wrapping me in a hug.

The thought of being with Gale forever did make me smile. "You're right Gale. We can win together" I said, kissing him softly. "I'll leave you to get some sleep" Gale said, getting up. "Gale, will you stay with me tonight? I'm terrified" I said, sitting my teacup down. "Of course but I might sneak back into my room before breakfast to ensure nobody thinks we did anything we shouldn't have" Gale answered, crawling into the bed beside me. I turned out the lights and fell asleep in his well toned arms, praying that we would be the ones to come out of the arena alive. Tomorrow would begin the first day of the longest pageantry tradition to ever exist and I hoped that it would be all worth everything that we were about to go through in the end.


	3. Arrival in the Capitol

I saw the first rays of the sun coming in and I noticed Gale was gone. I knew he must have gone back to his room as he told me last night. "Phoenix; it's time to get up" Katniss called. I got up, pulled on some clothes and secured my pin. Once I was ready; I went down to the dining car and sat down to breakfast. Dad finally said "Alright; we'll be arriving in a few hours. Once we get to the Capitol; you two will be taken to the Remake center and made over for the tribute's parade this evening. I need you tow to win over everyone like Katniss and Peeta did." "That shouldn't be a problem for them. I mean, look at them. They're the already the perfect couple" Effie commented.

Gale and I both blushed deeply and Katniss said "Adding to the effect that you two are already engaged and people will really be lining up to sponsor you two. You two will have to; of course reveal that in your interviews the night before the Games. You two need to lay your hearts out on the line." Effie nearly choked on her juice and asked "How did you two end up engaged?" "Talk to my dad" I answered. "And my mother" Gale added. "Oh; the old arranged marriage" Effie said, realizing what we meant. "And we promise to lay our hearts on the line" Gale said, swallowing his bite of food. "Excellent you two and as far as stylists; you two will have Cinna and Portia. Phoenix; have you met Cinna yet" Effie asked. "I introduced them on Haymitch's instructions" Katniss answered. "Alright you two; I want you to do anything we instruct you to do and that goes also with the trainers and stylists. Do what they tell you to do even if it hurts. Maybe we can make two more champions for District 12 in this last games" Dad told us, finishing his plate.

I felt the train slowing down as the people of the Capitol began cheering. Gale and I decided to try and win a few hearts by waving and being charming. The train station was huge and Dad said "It's time to get going you two. Your prep teams are waiting. Phoenix; give me your pin and I'll hold on to it until time for an opportunity to wear it again." "Alright dad" I replied, taking the pin off and giving it to him. Effie then led us down to an area known as the Remake Center where I was taken to one area and Gale to another. I was immediately stripped of all my clothes and thrown into a bath.

After a bath; I was covered in a smock and laid on a prep table. The three stylists were all doing something. Flavius was mixing some stuff to put in my hair and I heard the sounds of foil. Venia was applying hot wax to my legs and Octavia was shaping my eyebrows. I winced cause the waxing was extremely painful. "Just a few more dear and then we'll rinse you while Flavius waits for your color to set in" Venia told me. "How much is a few more" I asked. "Just two; you're lucky you're not that hairy" Venia answered. "Thanks" I replied.

They finished and rinsed me off while Flavius finished and rinsed my hair. When my hair was dry; I was stunned by the colors in my hair. My hair actually looked like blazing fire. "You shall truly live up to your name my dear. Come and let's get you to Cinna" Octavia said and with that; the three helped me up and led me to Cinna. After helping me get on to Cinna's table; they left and I waited until Cinna came in.

"How's the bride to be" Cinna asked. "A little nervous" I answered. "I'm sorry both you and your fiancé got reaped in these last games but I know you two are strong" Cinna told me. "Thank you" I replied as Cinna looked at my new hi-lites. "Well; I love the hi-lites and that gave me and Portia an idea. We're going to play with your name" Cinna told me. "How so" I asked. "Tonight for the tribute's parade; you will look like newborn phoenixes rising out of the fire, similar to a coal pile on fire" Cinna answered. "Sort of similar to what you did with Katniss and Peeta" I said. "Yes and you both shall also have wings of fire" Cinna answered.

With that; Cinna went over to the clothing rack and took a black dress off a hanger. "Here's your dress and I'll get your boots. They'll light on fire too but not to worry. Neither you nor Gale will feel a thing. We'll get your headpieces downstairs and that's when Portia and I will light you two on fire. After you dress; I'll put your wings on" Cinna told me, handing me the dress. "Okay" I replied, getting up. Cinna turned around for the sake of modesty so I could remove the smock and put the dress on. He turned back around and zipped the dress up and said "You are going to look brilliant."

I smiled and laced up the high heeled boots. "Cinna; this is amazing" I said, looking in the mirror. "Let's put your wings on and I'll let Octavia in to do your makeup so you can be complete" Cinna told me, fastening the wings to my dress. "You ready to let Octavia do your makeup" he asked, stepping away. I nodded and went over to the styling area where Octavia sat me down and did my makeup. I had bold gold swirls around my eyes and shiny, bold red lips. "You look stunning Phoenix. Now; let's get you down to the chariots. Portia and Gale are waiting outside" Cinna instructed, leading me outside. I followed him and saw Gale dressed in a guy's version of our costume. Once down with the chariots; Cinna and Portia got us our head dresses and put them on us. "Certainly our best yet" Cinna said, giving us the once over. Portia nodded in agreement and we were instructed to get into our chariot and be ready to go on signal. It was now two minutes before the parade would begin and our chance to show the Capitol that we were a team not to be messed with.


	4. Tribute's Parade

Gale's P.O.V

I looked over at Phoenix as we stood in our chariot, waiting for the Tribute parade to begin. Cinna and Portia both held torches of synthetic fire and Cinna said "As soon as they send out District 11 out; Portia and I will light you two on fire. Show them who you really are." Phoenix and I nodded and we watched the workers send District 10 out. "Let's light you two on fire" Portia said, seeing they were now signaling District 11 to go. We were lit and then sent on our way.

The music was blasting as we rode into the City Circle. I held Phoenix's hand the second we started out. She looked beautiful and when we stood closer together; the fire became bigger. That made the Capitol citizens go crazy and I decided to kiss her. The cheers picked up and red roses fell into our chariot. She picked up a couple and sniffed them. I could see that she was easily winning hearts so I knew I could learn a lot from her but apparently my kiss had been a big step in the right direction. As soon as we stopped; we were now in the colors of fire. Everyone was looking at us in awe so to win their support; Phoenix and I thought of ways to keep their attention. Inside though; I couldn't wait until all this was over and Phoenix and I would be wearing the last victor's crowns and would also get married.

Phoenix's P.O.V

Gale and I followed the other tributes into the training center and towards the apartments where we would live up until the games. Gale and I would live in the top floor penthouse suite. It was grander than all the apartments which was exciting. Still; I knew it was all an attempt to just remind us that our deaths were coming unless we won. I saw all of the other tributes watching me and Gale suspiciously though we still hadn't revealed our engagement to anyone else. After getting into our apartment; I got out of my fire dress and into some relaxing clothes before we sat down to a late dinner.

During dinner; we discussed the training schedule and the practice for the interviews. I was not looking forward to that. After dinner; I was eager to get some sleep so I headed into my room. I saw an Avox turning down my bed. She nodded to me as indication to see if I needed anything. I asked for a hot tea with honey and lemon. She bowed and left, returning a few minutes later with my cup of tea. I thanked her and dismissed her before sitting down on the bed to drink my tea.

While I was drinking my tea; I got lost in thought about tomorrow. I was terrified about the torturous pain that the training would bring. Hardly any tribute would leave the training center without bruises and cuts. I also knew that Gale would have to be careful what he said especially during the big interview. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I answered. I looked up and it was Dad. "Dad; I know that look of worry. What's wrong" I asked. "Just seeing you going into this battle and knowing what you'll face. I was told about the nightmares you used to have when you were little and the adoptive parents made you watch the Games. They wrote about how you'd cry in your sleep at night" Dad answered. "I know dad but I was raised to be a career tribute" I told him.

"I believe in you Phoenix. You are my daughter and you are very smart. I know you had to have gotten my smarts" Dad told me. "I bet I did. Now; how about letting me get some rest? I'm exhausted and I want to be at my best" I replied. "Okay fireball but can I ask you something? Why did I see Gale coming out of your compartment on the train on the first night" Dad asked, getting up.

I blushed deeply and asked "How did you find out?" "Early call of nature" Dad replied. I blushed even deeper and replied "Okay; I confess. Gale spent the night in my room. He was on his way back to his room. I promise that we didn't do anything we shouldn't. He was only comforting me because I was too scared to sleep." "It's okay sweetheart. I know you wouldn't do anything you shouldn't" Dad replied, hugging me. "Thanks dad and good night" I said, getting under my covers.

He tucked me in and said "Sleep well and I'm going to go meet with Caesar at lunch to talk about the double interview for you and Gale." I knew interviews wouldn't be until the night before the games but dad wanted the plan for the interview set in stone. I knew tomorrow would be a big step in gaining my strength. I had no choice but to be ready for what was coming and I had a feeling things were about to get extremely interesting.


	5. Training Begins

"Phoenix; come on" my dad called. "Go away dad" I murmured, pulling the covers over my head. I heard him say "Alright; be that way Phoenix. I'll find a better wakeup call to get you out of bed." "Like to see you try" I muttered, going back to sleep. "You'll regret saying that" Dad replied, closing the door.

Gale's P.O.V

I had just sat down at the table when I saw Haymitch walk in. "Gale; as my future son in law, could I ask you for a favor" he asked. "Anything sir" I replied. "Go and give your future wife a wakeup call" Haymitch replied. I picked up a couple of strawberries and went toward Phoenix's room. "Alright; you'd better hope I can pull this off" I said, looking over at my future father in law. "You can't go wrong with strawberries. Phoenix loves them" Haymitch replied. Slowly; I opened the door to her room and walked in quietly to begin my mission to wake my sleeping Phoenix.

Phoenix had the covers pulled up over her head with only her left hand sticking out. I chuckled softly and sat the two strawberries down on the coaster where usual teacup had been last night. "Wake up beautiful" I whispered, sticking my head under the cover. She groaned so I resorted to plan two and removed the covers carefully. I picked up a strawberry and put the top half in my mouth so she'd get the bottom half. This way I could wake her up with a good morning kiss when our lips met. Slowly; I knelt down and nuzzled her until she took hold of the strawberry. Finally; I captured her lips in a kiss. That woke her up right away and I saw she was blushing. "Good morning love" I said with a chuckle. "Good morning to you too Gale" she replied. "It's time to get up and have breakfast. We've got training today. Now, up and let's go" I replied, picking her up bridal style and placing the other strawberry in her mouth and carrying her out of her bedroom.

Phoenix's P.O.V

Gale carried me out of the bedroom and my dad laughed. After Gale had put me in the chair and sat beside me; I asked him "Did my dad put you up to this?" Gale blushed in a guilty manner and replied "He did." "At least it got you up. Now, eat up. You two can't be late for training. Atala doesn't like tributes to be late" dad replied.

We quickly ate two plates worth before Cinna and Portia took me and Gale into our rooms and changed us into our training uniforms. The uniforms were black, red, and gray jumpsuits with boots. Cinna had pulled my hair pulled into a simple ponytail and secured so that it wouldn't interfere with my training. "Thanks Cinna" I replied. He smiled and said "Show those tributes who the boss is." "Oh I will" I replied as we left.

Gale and I followed Katniss and Peeta down to the training center. Murmurs still spread whenever anyone saw Katniss and Peeta. I noticed Katniss looked a little off. "Katniss; are you alright" I asked. "I'm fine Phoenix. I think I ate something either last night or during breakfast that must have disagreed with me" Katniss replied. I looked at her and let it go but I had a feeling there was something more than what she was telling.

"Will you see a doctor while we're here" I asked. "Yes, I will but only if it keeps up" Katniss promised. Gale cleared his throat and asked "Are there any tips to follow during training?" "Hide your strengths until your private session with the game makers but attempt every station" Peeta answered. Gale and I nodded, knowing our strengths were hunting and weaponry as well as strength and setting traps.

"Good luck you two" Katniss said as Gale and I walked in. There were weapons of all types and obstacle courses that we were required and the stations. We stood among the others listening to Atala's instructions and rules. After that; we were all lined up in preparation for running the first obstacle course which was to be completed in five minutes or less. I looked on as the other tributes ran the course until it was my turn. I finally took a deep breath and with a pat on the back from Gale, I walked up to the start.

Atala gave final instructions before saying "You have five minutes Tribute Abernathy. The clock starts now!" I ran the course carefully but defeated everything I needed to and reached the end. Atala stopped the clock and said "Well done; you made it in a minute and a half. That's the best time any tribute has ever made." I smiled and gave a nod to Gale. He was getting ready to run the course now and he was off as soon as the buzzer sounded. He fought fiercely and made it through the course in two minutes even. After Gale and I had both run the course; we decided to pick a station to try, keeping in mind to hide our strengths.

Gale and I finally came to the edible plants and herbs station. Thankfully I had spent time with Katniss and paying attention plus I knew about the fruits and plants of all the districts. This was one station I had to help Gale with as he only knew the plants he had gathered for Mrs. Everdeen and he still had to use her guidebook. After sometime; we moved on to more basic survival skills and eventually; the camouflage station. We worked hard until lunch when we headed into the dining room with the other tributes.

After lunch and a little rest; it was back to training until it was time to return our apartments for dinner. Gale and I had done well on hiding our strengths until we would go before the game makers. I was a little nervous about that private session but I had a plan to put the odds in my favor and I knew Gale had a plan to do the same. This was going to be the hardest time but we were ready to show those other tributes that District 12 had raised more than just coal miners. They had also raised fighters.


	6. Private Session and Big News

Training had been hard and fierce but we were ready to fight. We woke up and were heading to breakfast when I noticed that Katniss and Peeta were missing. I turned to my dad and asked "Where are Katniss and Peeta?" "Peeta took Katniss down to the medical station about four this morning when she complained of a bad backache" my dad answered. We ate our breakfast in silence when a medical official came to the door and told us to come on down to the medical ward.

Gale and I quickly hurried to get dressed in our training clothes and boots before following the official. We went in and Katniss was propped up in bed with a pink blanket in her arms. "Come and meet our daughter, Hope Primrose Mellark" Peeta said, gesturing for us to come in. We gathered around the bed and smiled at the little miracle. "How did this come to be revealed" I asked. "That's the thing; I had no idea that I was even with child" Katniss replied. We stayed a little while longer until Effie said "Gale, Phoenix; the Gamemakers will be expecting you two."

"Don't worry; we'll watch the recap of the scores in here tonight" Peeta told us. "Now go and kick some tail" Katniss added, soothing her fussy daughter. Gale and I nodded and left with Effie and she wished us luck. All we could do now was just sit and wait for our turn. District 6 had just finished when it was time for lunch. The other districts that gone on ahead of us were allowed to return to their apartments. Gale and I ate a lot more since we were going last. We needed to make allies but we knew that we couldn't trust anyone except each other. The District 1 boy, Bryce came up to me and I asked "Why aren't you back in your apartment?" ""Well; that's some greeting to an old friend Phoenix but I wanted to have lunch in here" Bryce replied. He waited a moment and added "You look like you're doing well. I hated you moved away." "Well; I needed to move away to find my real father and District 12 might be poor but I love the peace there" I said, swallowing some juice.

We talked and I saw Gale was getting a little jealous. Bryce left and I looked over at Gale and asked "Are you jealous?" "Oh come on Phoenix; I wasn't jealous. Sure, he's got money and charm. Okay, fine, maybe I was a little jealous of him flirting with you" Gale answered. "Well; you have no need to be jealous Gale. I love you and I'm promised to you and you alone. My adoptive parents did try to set me up with Bryce until they found out my promise to you in a letter before you and I actually found out. I love you Gale and nothing will change that" I replied, secretly taking his hand. "Really" he asked.

"Really" I replied as we got up and out of sight from the other tributes; I gave him a longing kiss. We finally returned to just being the tributes of 12 and waited for our independent sessions. It seemed like forever until a trainer called "Phoenix Abernathy of 12; it's time!" "Good luck sweetheart" Gale told me. "Don't use my dad's pet name" I said with a chuckle before I followed the trainer and the doors closed behind me.

I got to the center of the training room and showed my knowledge of traps and snares before doing some archery and knife throwing then a little camouflage and finished with some hand to hand combat with a trainer. Plutarch gave me a nod of approval and I was dismissed. When I left the room; Gale was up and hugged me and I told him "Good luck in there though I'm sure you'll do great." "Thanks fire angel. I'll see you upstairs. I think I'm going to take a nap when I get back" he told me. "I'll already be in dreamland when you get back" I replied. We laughed until a trainer called "Gale Hawthorne of 12; it's time!" I headed back up to the apartment and into my bedroom. I was so tired that I just removed my boots and passed out on top of my blankets.

Gale's P.O.V

I followed the trainer and the door went down behind me which meant my session had begun. I showed my ability with weights, camouflage, throwing weapons, set traps, and finished with some hand to hand combat. After I was dismissed; I returned upstairs. I got to my bedroom and had barely taken my boots off when I passed out on top of the blanket. At that moment; I started dreaming of my future with Phoenix and smiled in my sleep.

_I come in the door of my beautiful new house from my day's work at the butchers to my beautiful wife, Phoenix. She is sitting on the couch with our new baby daughter and is feeding her. I see her smile and whisper to our daughter "Daddy's home." I come over to the couch after putting coat away and take our daughter and a burp rag. "I take it Daddy wants to risk spit up down his shoulder" Phoenix said, looking at me with a smile. I chuckled and put the rag on my shoulder before resting our daughter that we named Angel on my shoulder and patting her back softly. I hear her burp and Phoenix and laughs, saying "Just like her daddy" "Excuse you princess" I whisper and tickle her tummy. After I changer her diaper; I help Phoenix and we settle in for the night._

Effie came in, trilling "Gale; time for supper and to find out what the training scores are! Come on, get up!" "Can I change first" I asked, stretching and popping my back. "Yes and then please come to the table" Effie replied, closing the door. I got up, got out of my training clothes, took a quick shower, and then dried off and dressed. I saw Phoenix emerging from her room all refreshed and dressed nicely. I pulled Phoenix's chair out for her and she sat down and put it back for her before I sat beside her. The avoxes brought us trays of food and we all started filling our plates and started chatting.

Phoenix's P.O.V

Gale and I were sitting beside each other and I was trying not to blush. I didn't tell him that I had dreamed of us raising a daughter together. I had a feeling though that he had probably dreamed the same thing. We ate as much as we could handle before sitting down on the huge couch. It would be a matter of a few minutes before the training scores would be revealed. The seal of Panem finally showed on the television and the image of Ceaser and Claudius showed up and they started talking.

We listened to the scores of all the other districts before Ceaser finally said "Now for our scores for District 12. First up is Gale Hawthorne with a score of, I believe I'm reading this right, a 16! His partner, Phoenix Abernathy also comes out on top with a 16. That's the highest score ever achieved in training." "And to think they also surpassed the famous 11 achieved by Katniss Everdeen also of 12 and one of the victors from the 74th games along with husband, Peeta Mellark. I'll say this much. District 12 has proven themselves more over these last games after being overlooked for so long except for the 2nd Quarter Quell when Phoenix's father, Haymitch won" Claudius commented.

"Yes and I'm sure Haymitch will be watching every move Phoenix will be making in these last games I have a feeling the odds lie in the favor of District 12 but do you think they might be hiding something" Ceaser asked. "It could be but I guess we'll find out when you interview the tributes tomorrow night" Claudius replied. "Yes; join me live tomorrow night at 6pm for my interview with the tributes of the final Hunger Games" Ceaser announced. The television went off and dad asked "Have you two dropped any hints about the fact that you're engaged?"

"No dad; we haven't done anything that would reveal our news. We've only been acting as allies but people have read it to be more. That's probably what they think" I answered. "We've kept to our plan of not telling until tomorrow night" Gale added. "Speaking of tomorrow's interviews; I did manage to get a loveseat so you two can be interviewed together. Phoenix; you'd best make sure that Gale doesn't show his dislike of the Capitol" Dad told me. Gale looked at me and said "I know what Phoenix is capable of." "Alright; enough talking. It's getting late and you two need a good sleep before interview practice tomorrow" Effie told us, shooing us off the couch.

Gale and I took the hint and went off to bed. Just before we went to bed; Gale and I agreed to a silent midnight tryst on the roof. We kissed and he said "Good night future Mrs. Hawthorne." He grinned and I smiled before going into my room and closing the door and changed into sleeping clothes. I just prayed that I'd be ready for the arena.


	7. Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

"Come on Phoenix; it's a big, big, big day" Effie called, poking her head in my room. I groaned and got up to shower. I would be coached by Effie while Gale would be coached by my dad. Both Effie and my dad counted on us having the best interview because of my charisma and Gale's good looks and the romance he and I shared for the sponsors and win. If we won; we would be the second couple to ever win. When I was dried; I was put in an elegant dress and nice heels for practice. I came into the living room and Effie said "You look very beautiful Phoenix and very graceful in heels." "Thank you" I replied, curtsying politely. "Well; someone was raised with incredibly good manners" Effie commented before telling me "Alright; you and Gale will be introduced and then I'm sure he will help you sit down on the loveseat. Please, have a seat."

Carefully; I adjusted the skirt before I sat down. "Back straight but relax" Effie instructed. I did as she asked and she added ""You're a very good listener. Be sure to keep this position. Keep up all this good work and you'll go to your prep team early." "I'd like that" I replied. We continued working on how I would sit and how to keep my hands folded in my lap and to keep my ankles crossed. She finally asked me some practice questions and once in awhile; she'd help me answer in a charming manner that would win over the audience. It was finally around lunchtime and Effie said "You've earned lunch Phoenix and you did an amazing job. Do that tonight and you'll have the audience in the palm of your hands or should I say wings?" I giggled and got up.

I went back into my room and changed into some normal clothes before joining Effie at the lunch table and choosing my lunch. I had just started eating when my dad and Gale came to the table. We discussed how our practices had gone and Effie was bragging on me to my dad. My dad actually admitted that Gale had been most impressive and improved a lot. We both ate as much as we could handle especially since we didn't get breakfast. After we ate; Cinna and Portia came to collect us and get us ready to be interviewed by Ceaser tonight.

My prep team scrubbed me down and fixed my hair. "Ceaser seems to think you're hiding a big secret, so are you" Venia asked. "Well; yes I am. I'm not saying anything right now. Everything comes out in the interview tonight" I replied, fiddling with the ring that Gale had given me to make our engagement official during our little rooftop rendezvous last night. They finished curling my hair and painted my nails with a phoenix on my thumbs and a fire trail on my other nails.

They finished and took me to Cinna. I saw Cinna bring out this stunning crimson colored gown and a cute pair of heels and a simple veil. "What do you think" he asked with a smile. "Simply stunning Cinna; I love what you make" I replied as he helped me get into the dress. I was dressed, had my shoes on, and the veil attached, and my makeup done. "Ready to reveal the news" Cinna asked, leading me to the where the other tributes were waiting.

"Not really Cinna but I've been bursting at the seams to shout my happiness from the rooftops" I replied. The other tributes were looking at the veil and I think a few saw the ring resting on my finger. Gale and I had a loveseat to sit on while we were waiting to be interviewed. For now; we just sat and listened to the other tributes blow their own whistles and brag about how they were going to win. Gale and I just rolled our eyes and watched as the crew brought out another chair and another gestured for us to stand and we headed up to the entrance so we could be ready. Ceaser already had the crowd warmed up and he announced "Let's welcome our tributes of District 12, Phoenix Abernathy and Gale Hawthorne." We walked out together and Gale helped me get seated before he sat down beside me. "I have to say that my heart just stopped when you two made that blazing entry at the tribute's parade" Ceaser commented, looking at us.

"Thank you Ceaser. We were just glad that we didn't burn to death" I replied. The audience laughed mildly before Ceaser asked "So; training scores of 16 for both of you! How did that feel when you two saw your training scores?" "It's pretty amazing Ceaser; I'll be honest with you. Neither of us expected to score that high" Gale answered. "I'm with Gale on that one Ceaser but we are both weapon trained and know how to be prepared" I added. "Clearly; that shows in both of you. Now; I really have to ask you both something extremely important. Everyone is seeing how close you two really have been and we all seem to think that you two are a little more than district partners that will ally. Is there something more than an alliance between you two" Ceaser asked.

Gale and I looked at each other for a moment before I answered "There is something between us. It's an alliance stronger than fighting. If and when Gale and I win these final games; he and I will be married. We have been betrothed since we were born but didn't find out until just a month ago on my birthday." "Well; I know this must be hard on both of you but judging from that 16 you both received; I would say you two will win and will have the best wedding that Panem has ever seen" Ceaser answered. "It'll be the hottest" Gale replied with a chuckle. "I would say so judging from your blazing entrance" Ceaser told us and added "I wish you both the best of luck and congratulations." "Thank you" we both replied as the buzzer rang and we were dismissed. Gale and I were finally able to go up to our suite and we would try to rest. Tomorrow; Gale and I would be taken to the arena with the other tributes and then the final battle would begin.


	8. Off to the Arena

"Come on Phoenix; it's time to rise and shine" Dad called, shaking my shoulder gently. I slowly got up and hurried to get dressed. Gale was already waiting with Peeta and my dad and I followed them up to the roof where the hovercraft was waiting to take us to the arena. Gale shook hands with Peeta and I hugged my dad. "You are strong little fireball. Go out there and win" he said, holding me close. "I will win Dad and so will Gale and before you know it; I will see to it that you have grandkids" I replied. "I'm sure you will do that" Dad replied.

The moment had finally come and Dad said "Phoenix, Gale; it's time to go." Gale took my hand and we made our way to the hovercraft. We got in and took our seats while a Capital worker came around to insert our tracking chips as the hovercraft took off. I held still as I could even though it hurt. I even saw Gale flinch when his was put in. At last; we just sat there and I laid my head on Gale's shoulder. "I'm scared" I whispered. "We'll make it my angel of fire" he replied, stroking my neck and we held hands the rest of the flight.

Just then; the windows went dark which meant we were approaching the arena. When it was time to disembark; Gale grabbed me in a tight hug and whispered "Hold on and I'll find you in the arena after the blood bath." "Okay and if you don't see me right away; I might be hiding. Either way; we will find each other" I told him. We were led off by peacekeepers to our rooms. Mine was marked with an 'F12' and I walked in.

Cinna and I talked as I got changed into my arena clothes and a nice pair of boots and he told "I know I can't bet on you. I said the same thing to Katniss but I would also bet on you." "Thanks Cinna" I replied. He gave me my jacket and handed me my phoenix shaped pin and put it in my jacket. Just then; the announcement came that said "All tributes please finish preparations and head to the launch tubes."

I took a deep breath and Cinna said "Remember; you are fire and powerful. I know you and Gale want to have that wonderful wedding." I smiled, still having the happy thought of getting married. "Go now fire girl" Cinna instructed. I stepped into the tube and the door was closed behind me. The lift started going up and I was in total darkness before seeing the light. I saw the other tributes coming up as well and we stayed in place. The final Hunger Games was about to begin.


	9. Let the Games Begin

"30, 29, 28, 27" the countdown went on as the tributes and I stood on our pedestals. I saw Gale and he gave me a smile. It was silent in the arena and the only thing we could hear besides the racing of our own hearts was the countdown, which was going into the final ten seconds. My heart was really racing as we heard "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and the buzzer sounded. I was off that pedestal in a heartbeat and was grabbing backpacks, a huge first aid kit, a sword, a bow and two quivers of arrows. I slashed a few bodies before taking my stuff and taking off to make my base camp and make account of supplies.

I was able to find a nice cave and quickly disguised the entrance. Now all I had to do was wait and make careful account of what I had. I had multiple knives in one pack along with some bread, various fruits, dried meat, and iodine to clear water, a sleeping bag, and disguise supplies. I quickly disguised myself, got up in the trees with my bow and arrows, and watched for Gale to make sure I wouldn't kill him by accident.

I managed to take out six other tributes before Gale came along. He helped me get the backpacks into the cave and we took account of what we had. We had gotten plenty of food to pull us through for at least a week. Now; all Gale and I had to do was keep a low profile and be extra careful. We also agreed that we would take turns sleeping so that the other could keep watch. We didn't want to be ambushed and risk being killed. We heard the cannon fire for the dead tributes which was eighteen times. This would likely be the shortest Hunger Games ever. That meant there was only six tributes including Gale and myself. This meant making plans to take out the last four tributes. Could it be done? Gale and I could only hope that we would win and he prepared to take the first watch. I spread my sleeping bag out and prepared to fall asleep for awhile. I couldn't help but dream of my life as the future Mrs. Hawthorne.


End file.
